In the morning
by aia masanina
Summary: Itona berpikir ia akan kembali merasakan sepi pagi ini sampai tiba-tiba sesosok wanita menghambur ke arahnya dan membawa kabar gembira tanpa ia sadari. [Itona x Kayano (Akari)]


Pagi telah menjelang, burung gereja berkicau nyaring. Pagi yang cerah ini tak membuat semangat Itona membara untuk bangun dan melakukan aktivitas yang berguna. Ia terpaksa bangun karena sinar mentari yang menyeruak dari celah jendela, membuat matanya silau dan ia tak dapat tidur lagi. Itona bangkit, menegakkan punggung, menggosok mata perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia pandangi adalah bantal di sampingnya, berpikir mungkin saja ada sosok lain di sana walau nyatanya tak ada.

Ah, tiba-tiba sudah pagi saja. Pagi yang sepi—lagi.

Itona menyibak selimut dan menuju kamar mandi, membilas wajah dan menggosok gigi. Rambutnya yang sedikit basah menjuntai ke mata, tak ia pedulikan. Ia memang tak pernah mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk atau apapun setelah membilas wajah, membiarkan tetap basah hingga udara mengeringkan.

Itona santai hari ini, tidak perlu masuk kerja. Biarkanlah beberapa karyawannya yang mengurus pabrik dan ia menikmati hari Minggu ini. Ia menyeduh kopi (ekstra sedikit susu) dan mengambil _bento_ di kulkas yang ia beli di minimarket semalam. Itona bisa memperbaiki kompor gas, tetapi sayang ia tak bisa menggunakannya untuk memasak.

Beginilah kalau ia ditinggal sendiri. _Ramen_ instan dan makanan yang dibeli di luar menjadi penopang hidupnya.

Itona selesai menyantap _bento_ dan kini menikmati kopinya. Ia memandang jendela lebar di satu sisi kamar apartemennya. Hanya menampilkan langit di sana, dengan sedikit awan berarak. Memang ini hari yang bagus untuk berjalan-jalan keluar, tetapi kalau hanya sendiri, Itona tak berminat.

 _Masih lama, ya …_

Itona merenung beberapa saat, sampai ia tersadar kopinya telah habis. Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan ke dapur dengan gelas dan kotak _bento_ di masing-masing tangan. Dibuangnya kotak _bento_ yang isinya sudah tandas, kemudian dicucinya gelas. Sejatinya Itona tak serajin ini, tetapi ada yang selalu marah setiap kali ia tak langsung membereskan peralatan makannya selama ditinggal sendiri.

Itona baru saja selesai mencuci gelas dan tengah mengelap tangannya dengan baju ketika ia mendengar pintu terbuka. Ada suara langkah berderap. Ia hendak melangkah untuk memeriksa begitu sosok wanita muncul di hadapannya, memanggil namanya, dan menghambur ke dirinya.

"Itona- _kun_ , aku pulang!"

Astaga. Itona sampai mematung beberapa saat, sempat tak percaya akan sosok yang sedang memeluk dirinya. Tiada kabar, tiada apapun, tiba-tiba wanita ini muncul begitu saja di hadapannya. Benar-benar tipikal dirinya. Kalau bukan Itona yang menyambutnya, mungkin sudah lepas jantung.

Itona mendengus pelan dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dibalasnya pelukan wanita itu dengan usapan hangat di kepala. "Selamat datang kembali, Akari."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _In the morning_**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Itona x Kayano (di sini disebut Akari)

 _Warning_ : mungkin agak OOC (saya sudah berusaha)

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Happy (late) fake birthday, Kayano!**_

 _ **January 9th**_

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

"Ih, kenapa kamu tidak terkejut, sih?"

Akari Horibe—yang dulunya menyamar sebagai Kaede Kayano—memandang Itona dengan cemberut. Sebenarnya ia paham dengan sikap Itona yang cuek, tetapi ia pikir kali ini ia berhasil mengejutkan Itona. Akari sudah meninggalkan Itona cukup lama karena pekerjaan, bermain film sebagai tokoh utama. Komunikasi mereka juga jarang-jarang karena Akari benar-benar diforsir sebagai aktris dengan nama panggung Haruna Mase.

"Aku terkejut, kok," balas Itona, tetapi wajahnya yang datar membuat kata-katanya jadi tidak meyakinkan. "Kaupulang tanpa bilang-bilang."

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan." Akari nyengir, walau masih kesal kejutannya gagal. "Kita 'kan sudah sebulan lebih tidak bertemu. Kamu merindukanku?"

Bukan tipikal Itona untuk membalas pertanyaan ini dengan tampang malu-malu, ataupun balas memeluk sembari memekik, "Iya, aku merindukanmu.", tetapi memangnya ia harus membalas pertanyaan ini, ya? Sekadar tak ingin membuat ngambek sang istri, Itona berkata, "Ya, aku merindukanmu."

Namun, memang kebiasaan bicara dengan wajah datar itu terlalu sulit untuk diubah. Kalau bukan Akari yang menikah dengannya, pasti wanita lain tak akan tahan dan mengeluh tidak peka. Baiklah, percuma mendesak Itona lagi. "Kamu sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah. Kau?" Itona bertanya balik sebelum teringat sesuatu. "Tadi kau pulang diantar siapa?"

"Manajerku, seperti biasa." Akari mengambil air di wastafel, meneguknya perlahan. "Dia ketat sekali padaku, lebih-lebih di London kemarin. Tidak boleh ke mana-mana sendirian. Kalau mau jalan-jalan harus ditemani olehnya. Aku juga tidak boleh absen dengan penyamaranku."

"Kau aktris besar." Itona menarik kursi makan dan duduk menopang dagu. "Kau bahkan menerima penghargaan di London. Sekali lagi, selamat, ya."

Akari terkesima sesaat. Banyak sekali orang yang memberi selamat, tetapi ucapan selamat langsung dari Itona memang yang paling spesial. Itona bahkan bela-belain menonton acara penghargaan Akari di televisi, meski dalam _chat_ Itona hanya berpesan, "Aku menonton kau menerima penghargaan tadi. Selamat, Akari. Lekaslah istirahat.". Mendapat pesan itu saja Akari sudah berguling-guling di kasur _villa_ saking senangnya, apalagi mendengarnya langsung. Akari, tenangkan dirimu.

"Terima kasih, Itona- _kun_." Akari meletakkan gelas di atas meja, berusaha memasang tampang biasa walau masih ada semburat merah di wajahnya. "Oh, iya. Aku beli banyak oleh-oleh, lho. Tunggu sebentar."

Akari melangkah untuk mengambil barang-barangnya di dekat pintu. Itona menyusul untuk membantu. Mereka memindahkan barang-barang Akari ke ruang tengah. Sang nyonya Horibe meletakkan satu bungkusan besar ke meja. "Ini oleh-oleh khas London, lho!"

Alis Itona naik sedikit begitu melihat isi bungkusan itu. "Keju?"

"Keju _Cheddar._ " Akari menambahkan.

"Dan kaubeli sebanyak ini?" Hampir Itona melotot begitu mengamati bungkusan besar yang dibawa Akari isinya keju semua.

"E-Eh … ada teh dan suvenir juga di bungkusan lain." Akari berujar gagap, takut-takut Itona marah karena telah membeli sesuatu dengan berlebihan. "Te-Tenang saja. Aku akan membuatkan _cheesecake_ dengan ini."

Itona menghela napas. Ia tak ingin marah dan tak tahu juga cara marah-marah, tetapi rasanya ini terlalu kalau tidak diingatkan. "Kau tidak boleh berlebihan."

"So-Soalnya aku ingin sekali makan keju." Kedua jari telunjuk Akari saling menempel, kikuk karena merasa bersalah. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi rasanya aku ingin sekali."

Itona bukanlah orang ceriwis yang akan menasihati macam-macam. Ia akan memaafkan Akari kali ini—tidak, ia akan selalu memaafkan Akari, kok. "Kau pasti capek. Istirahatlah. Biar kubereskan."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidur tadi. Omong-omong …" Akari berdiri dan memandang Itona lamat. "Rambutmu berantakan, Itona- _kun_. Kebiasaan tidak menyisir rambut, 'kan?"

"Ah." Itona baru tersadar akan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan sedikit lepek. Akari yang memerhatikan penampilan selalu ceriwis soal ini.

"Duduk, Itona- _kun_." Akari menekan bahu Itona hingga terduduk di sofa, kemudian di belakangnya, Akari mengeluarkan sisir. Sembari menyisir rambut Itona yang sedikit kusut, Akari bertanya, "Jadi, selama aku tidak ada, kamu tidak menyisir rambutmu, Itona- _kun_?"

"Kadang-kadang," jawab Itona singkat.

Akari geram sekali sampai rasanya ingin mengacak-acak rambut Itona. Untung berhasil ia urungkan dan tetap menyisir rambut Itona sampai rapi. Itona tak bicara apapun dan wajahnya tetap datar, akan tetapi ia diam-diam senang akan perhatian Akari.

"Selesai." Akari puas dengan hasil kerjanya. "Sekarang rambutmu lebih enak dilihat, Itona- _kun_ —"

Itona cukup peka untuk menyadari ada hal yang aneh sehingga ia langsung berbalik. "Ada apa, Akari?"

"Aku … mual," desis Akari seraya memegangi perutnya. "Beberapa hari ini aku selalu begini—ukh!"

Akari menjatuhkan sisir dan serta-merta menutup mulutnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu, ia bergegas ke toilet. Itona dapat mendengar suara Akari yang berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoek …!"

Jelas Itona khawatir akan kondisi Akari. Jangan-jangan ia keracunan makanan? Itona langsung menyusul Akari sampai ambang pintu toilet.

"Akari, kau baik-baik saja?"

Akari menoleh pada Itona dengan gerakan lemas. "A-Aku baik-baik saja—" Ia terperanjat ketika kembali merasakan gejolak di perutnya dan muntah di kloset lagi. "Hoek!"

"Akari!" Itona berjongkok di sebelah Akari dan menyentuh punggungnya. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit. Mungkin kau keracunan makanan."

"Eng … tidak apa-apa, kok. Seminggu terakhir ini aku selalu muntah tiap pagi," tutur Akari dengan tampang memelas. Rasanya sekonyong-konyong tenaganya habis. "Tapi tidak terlalu lama. Paling muntah dua-tiga kali setiap pagi. Awalnya manajer ingin membawaku ke rumah sakit, tetapi karena jadwal, jadi tak sempat …"

Itona mendengarkan, tetapi tetap saja kekhawatirannya tak surut. Mengelus punggung Akari, ia bertanya, "Masih merasa mual?"

"Uph … Hoek!"

Ternyata masih. Untung Akari sigap untuk muntah di kloset.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Akari merasa tak lagi mual dan ia sudah bisa berkumur-kumur di wastafel. Itona menekan tombol _flush_ kloset dan menunggu Akari di sampingnya.

"Aduh … sebenarnya kenapa, ya?" Akari mencoba menerka-nerka setelah selesai berkumur. Pandangannya tertuju pada cermin wastafel yang memantulkan wajah dirinya dan Itona. "Seminggu ini aku muntah-muntah terus, tapi hanya tiap pagi. Terus, terkadang aku sangat-sangat menginginkan sesuatu sampai sulit ditahan. Dadaku juga terkadang nyeri …" Ia berpikir sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, iya. Sudah tanggal segini, tapi aku belum datang bulan juga …"

Itona tidak bodoh untuk menyadari satu kemungkinan setelah menyimak penuturan Akari. Pelan-pelan matanya melebar. Mungkinkah …

"Itona- _kun_ , sebelum aku pergi ke London, kita sempat beberapa kali melakukan 'itu', 'kan?" Akari memastikan dengan wajah polos seolah tak masalah membicarakan hal-hal yang cukup intim. "Jangan-jangan, aku—"

"Tunggu di sini."

"Hei, Itona- _kun_!" Akari mengejar Itona yang melangkah cepat-cepat keluar dari toilet, menuju pintu untuk keluar dari kamar apartemen. "Mau ke mana?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan?"

Itona yang sudah menyentuh gagang pintu akhirnya menoleh pada Akari. Raut wajahnya masih datar. Ya, selalu datar, tetapi Akari dapat menangkap semburat merah di kedua pipinya. "Membelikanmu _test pack._ "

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Akari, Itona keluar. Langkahnya setengah berderap menyusuri koridor seiring dengan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Akari yang semula mematung mendengar ucapan Itona, langsung berjongkok di lantai, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, wajahnya yang memerah hebat.

Perasaannya bercampur aduk kini. Ia malu mendengar niat Itona, ia berdebar menunggu Itona kembali, tetapi di atas semua itu, ia bahagia.

Ia berharap … anugerah itu benar-benar datang.

Untuknya, untuk Itona, demi membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

.

.

.

* * *

Halo, terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ ini. Akhirnya saya bisa menulis lagi _fic_ dengan _pair minor_ tersayang (asupan, plis! Asupan!). Dan saya nulis _fluff_ (YES!). Silakan baca kelanjutan (semacam _omake?_ ) di bawah dan tinggalkan komentar, ya. Salam. _#PeaceSign_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Satu kaki Itona mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, bergema di kamar apartemennya yang sunyi. Sudah beberapa lama Itona bersandar di dinding samping toilet seraya melipat tangan, menunggu dengan gelisah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu toilet terbuka dan Akari keluar dari sana. Itona menegakkan badan menghadap Akari dan bertanya tanpa membuang waktu, "Bagaimana?"

Akari diam, tiada sepatah kata. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan kekosongan. Apa Itona terlalu berharap? Apa ia terlalu sok tahu?

Ia pasrah menerima kenyataan sampai Akari menunjukkan hasil dari _test pack_ -nya. Garis merahnya terlihat jelas dan … ada dua?

"Ini …"

"Positif," jelas Akari dengan senyum lebar. "Aku positif hamil."

Itona hampir-hampir tak percaya. Apakah kenyataan ini benar? Anugerah yang semua pasangan harapkan datang pada mereka? Itona tidak bermimpi, 'kan?

Itona disadarkan oleh pelukan erat Akari yang hangat. Benar, ia tak bermimpi. Ini memang kenyataan.

"Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini, tapi …" Akari menatap mata Itona lekat tanpa melepaskan. "Kamu senang, 'kan?"

Haruskah Itona menjawab pertanyaan ini? Itona bukan tipikal orang yang selalu mengungkap isi hati dengan melankolis. Ia bukan orang romantis, tetapi ia tetap manusia yang bisa mencintai sepenuh hati. Bisa memiliki momongan dengan separuh jiwanya, mana mungkin Itona tidak senang?

"Ya …"

Itulah yang dikatakan Itona dengan senyuman kecil sampai tiba-tiba Akari digendongnya ala _bridal_. Akari sempat menjerit dengan tindakan Itona yang tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memerah lagi. "I-Itona- _kun_."

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang," tegas Itona.

Itona membawa Akari dengan menggendongnya seperti itu seolah urat malunya sudah putus, sangat berbeda dengan Akari yang merengek minta diturunkan saking malunya. Ada beberapa tetangga apartemen yang melihatnya, apalagi Akari tidak menyamar sama sekali. Pada akhirnya, Akari menyerah. Itona dengan wajah datarnya tak mungkin mempedulikan tingkah memalukan seperti ini. Biarlah kejadian ini menjadi bahan gosip. Toh, Akari punya alasan kuat. Itona adalah suaminya, dan ia memiliki kabar gembira.

Anugerah terbesar yang akhirnya ia miliki bersama orang yang dicintainya.

.

* * *

 ** _fin_**


End file.
